Neverland's Will
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Peter Pan is growing up. The feelings have come. Just not for the person you'd think they might. – Hook didn't lose his hand because of Peter, just the crocodile. Set one hundred years after the Wendy situation. Pairing: James Hook/Peter Pan. Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.


**Neverland's Will**

 **This story is Dedicated to Pepper the chicken. 2018 - 2018**

 **I miss you, little feathered girl. I hope you are enjoying the ultimate Neverland with Bluestar my cat, Sundance my long-tailed mouse, and Peetey my rooster! I can almost see you four frolicking in the soft green grass and four leaf clovers up there! :)**

 **~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

James Hook stared down from above a waterfall into the clearing below him, entranced by the sight before his wide blue eyes. Peter Pan lay on his back on the shore of the pool that the waterfall spilled into. He was covered by the water from the waist down, but it was clear that he was naked.

He was also playing with himself. At first sight Hook had thought that perhaps it was an innocent child thing, with Pan not realizing exactly what it was he did.

But that appeared not to be the case, because where Peter's right hand was below the waterline it was clearly stroking up and then down along his length, while the fingers of his left hand rolled and rubbed at his small pink nipples as the boy's dark-honey curly haired head tilted back into the fine white sand as he moaned softly.

It was still loud enough for Hook to hear, though.

Peter's hips shifted then with his need, his right hand's motion speeding up as he panted and his young body writhed desperately. Peter came quickly then, though it was below the water, yelling out as he climaxed, the strangled cry surprisingly containing a name. " _James_!"

If Hook had not been stunned speechless before, then he certainly was now as he watched Peter's body relax slowly. But as the physical high left him, Pan clearly hit an emotional hang-up, because he began to cry softly.

" _Why_?" he sobbed into his hands, his slender shoulders shaking with his distress. "Why have you done _this_ , Neverland? Why cause me to love someone who will never love me in return? Tink has deserted me! The lost boys, even if they had stayed, would never have understood this. Why have you given me these- these _feelings_?! Shall I be lonely _forever_?!"

As Pan- _Peter_ had been speaking James had unfrozen, beginning to carefully traverse the dirt path that led down to the water's edge.

He spoke softly when he reached it, attempting not to startle the young man. "I'm here, Peter. You need not be lonely."

Peter's head jerked up from his hands, and Hook barely got a glimpse of his beautiful spring-green eyes which were wide with shock and his tear-streaked face because Pan, clearly forgetting his undressed state, flew up into the air above the pool.

His startled reaction scattered water droplets everywhere, but Hook didn't care, too busy studying the perfection of the form before him. Peter's naked body was slender, but firmly muscled. His skin was moon pale, while his nipples and soft cock were an enticing pink color, like a newly bloomed rose bud.

"What are you doing here, Hook?" Peter demanded, his voice turning harsh in reaction to his embarrassment at being seen while self-pleasuring.

"Call me James, please," the dark-haired pirate requested absently, clearly still studying the vision that was Peter from his dark-honey curly haired head to the toes of his dainty feet. "It sounded lovely coming from your lips. _Damn_ , _Peter_! When did you become so beautiful? And how did I not realize it?"

"..Perhaps you still saw me as a child?" Peter suggested after a heavy pause, floating a bit closer to Hook now despite his embarrassment. "For whatever reason, Neverland has decided it is time for me to grow up. To feel things. For you. You- you really think me beautiful, James?.."

"I do," he promised with a nod and a smile up at him. "Did you not have feelings for Wendy? Before she returned home, I mean?"

" _Of course not_!" Peter replied scornfully in response to the inquiry, a scowl taking over his face, causing the sky of Neverland to go dark for a brief moment. "I have never liked girls. Except for Tink, and Tiger Lily. Even before this.. desire, this _love_ for you began recently. It was the lost boys who wanted her here, for her stories. And Neverland herself. Though she knew it would be temporary from the start. I was angry then, and I was angry now. But perhaps, part of growing older is learning to trust her. To not react like a frightened, angry little boy anymore."

"You mean you aren't angry anymore?" Hook asked him curiously.

"No," Peter replied firmly. "Or hurt. She always knows what's best for me. And how to teach me things. Neverland is my mother. It's time that I trusted her."

"What did she teach you when Wendy was here?"

"That Tink could not be trusted to be able to leave things like desire, or jealousy, out of her relationship with me. It's why she's left me. Because of you."

"I am sorry. And what is Neverland trying to teach you now?"

"How to love," Peter replied simply, though his words had profound meaning concerning their future.

"But is this what _you_ want, Peter?" Hook pressed him, needing to hear true feelings from his lips. "To love me? After all, the son of Neverland could surely have anyone he wished to."

"Maybe I could, yes," Peter agreed, but then he shook his head. "But Neverland knows best. I've never felt like this about anyone, James. That has to mean something. To love will be an awfully big adventure. And you know adventure is what I stand for. _Always_. So yes, I wish to love you. _Forever_. But if you don't feel the same, please, tell me. I'd rather be lonely, then give you everything, all of me, only to have you change your mind. It would _kill_ me. I'd need your heart, James Hook."

"It is yours," he said huskily in reply, still gazing up at Peter with desire in his eyes. "All of me is yours, my prince. I swear it."

Peter immediately flew into Hook's arms, getting him wet, but the pirate didn't care. He pressed his mouth to Peter's upturned lips, taking the kiss deep right from the beginning as he clasped him tight to his larger body.

Peter moaned into his mouth and shook against him, beginning to tremble in his strong arms. So James ended the kiss to inquire of him, "Are you cold, my Peter?"

Peter stared up at his face with wide, pleasure-dilated spring-green eyes and slightly parted, panting lips. "Yes, a little. Can we go to my tree home?"

"Of course," Hook agreed, lifting Peter off his bare feet and fully into his arms before gathering up Peter's surprisingly soft green clothes. "We can lie down, get warm and talk. Just be together. It will be nice, just to spend time with each other."

"Yes, James," Peter agreed with a smile. "And I would also enjoy more of those kisses."

"As would I."

* * *

Hook walked with Peter in his arms until they reached the large tree that Neverland had built his new house in for him a hundred years ago after Wendy, John and Michael returned to London with the lost boys.

"Give me a minute," Peter said, pecking Hook's lips with his for a moment before flying up to land in the open-air house. He then flicked down the wooden handle he'd designed to lower the wooden spiral staircase, watching it unfurl and twist to twine around the trunk of his tree home, the bottom of the stairs landing at Hook's feet. "Come on up, James!"

James smiled, ascending the spiral stairs with Peter's clothes in his arms, entering the house and looking around curiously for Peter.

He was nowhere in sight, so Hook walked through the open-air living room and cooking room. He heard the clicking noise of the stairs reascending so that no one else could enter just as he heard Peter's voice calling to him from the portion of the home that did have walls, though there was also a large open window that let in the shining light of Neverland. "James. I'm in here."

Hook followed Peter's into his bedroom, his blue eyes going wide and his hand losing it's grip on Peter's clothes, causing them to fall to the smooth floor boards. Peter lay beneath a black and dark blue soft and fluffy, warm comforter that covered his large circular bed. The only things showing were his dark-honey curly haired head, spring-green eyes, adorable nose, enticing pink lips and sweet little chin.

"Join me?" Peter requested, unaware of the seductive potential of his words.

Peter might be finally growing up, but he was innocent in many ways as well. James looked forward to teaching and guiding him to come into himself. James had never been with another man himself, but he was a pirate, so he did know how these things worked.

He removed his boots and red overcoat, leaving them on the floor with Peter's clothes, moving to the bed and climbing beneath the comforter and matching dark blue sheets with him.

Peter immediately moved closer to him in the bed to snuggle, curling against his body, and Hook could feel the chill of Peter's bare skin even through his own clothes as he took him back into his arms.

" _Neverland_ , _Peter_! Damn!" James cursed in concern for his new mate. "You're _freezing_!"

"Yes. But not from the water. Or not only the water," Peter amended when he saw Hook's expression of disbelief. "I've been.. ill. That's why I originally went to the pool. To bring down my fever. Tiger Lily told me that it would help. She gave me medicine, too. Real remedies of her people, not like Wendy's childish games of playing mother."

"I see. I am glad Tiger Lily was able to help you," Hook said honestly, pulling Peter in closer to him, relieved when he felt that he'd begun to get warmer. "And how would she feel about this? About us?"

"She knows how I feel about you," Peter replied with a smile, clearly happy to be as close to him as he could. "She's fine with it. I guess it's common enough in the culture of her people. I would be called a two-spirit. In fact, she's probably the best friend I have right now."

"Oh, yes?" Hook inquired teasingly. "What about me? Am I not your friend?"

"Of course you are, James," Peter chastised him. "But you're also more then that. Much more. You're my soul mate. _I love you_."

"I- I love you, too, Peter," Hook actually stammered, the serious nature of Peter's, as well as his own admission, obviously unsettling him. His blue eyes had darkened, and the pupils were blown wide with his intense emotion. "I wished we'd realized this connection sooner. We could have been together, all this time."

"I was not ready," Peter pointed out logically with a smile. "Though I've had the longest childhood of anyone ever, I'm sure. And, if you were to speak honestly with me, I don't believe you were ready for this, either. Wendy's visit changed things, for and in all of us. Regardless of what her thoughts would have been about the end results, we're _happy_ , and we have each other now. That's what _truly_ matters. We have forever together, James. And I can't wait to start living it. Will you live with me here? Love me in this bed? Please, James?"

"I will, Peter, yes," Hook promised him, pressing his lips to his forehead tenderly for a moment. "I can't wait to move in here with you and begin our life, our _adventures_ , together. I'll pack and choose a new pirate captain tomorrow for the Jolly Roger. For now, I just want to be with you, Peter. Peter?"

"Yes, James?"

"What is it that's making you sick?"

"I..," Peter began to explain, blushing red in embarrassment at the topic he now had to bring up. "I have been a child for so long that.. Well, now that I am growing older, my body is overloaded with hormones. I am using the herbs, cool water, and- and release, but it will take some time to stabilize to normal levels. Tiger Lily's medicine man told me this. In Tiger Lily's words, I need physical love like a rabbit."

"Oh," Hook said, looking embarrassed as well. "I see. And.. do you need it again now?"

"Yes," Peter confessed hoarsely, blinking rapidly as he looked up at him. "But it's okay, James. I'm just happy to be with you."

"As am I," Hook agreed, then shook his head slightly. "But I want to take care of you, sweet Peter. That's what relationships are all about. Mutual caring. Emotional, and physical, love."

Peter's face turned from pink to red, but he nodded, watching as James got out of bed reluctantly to remove his black pants and white button-down shirt, leaving them with the other clothes. He left his dark grey briefs on and crawled back onto the bed to sit at Peter's feet.

Peter's spring-green eyes went wide, studying James's muscular thighs, his broad shoulders and the dark black curly hair on his strong chest. " _Ohhh_ , _mermaid lagoon_ , _James_!"

Peter squirmed and moaned softly at the sight, and James smiled, causing Peter to gasp sharply as he reached out with his gleaming silver hook to slowly draw the blankets down and away from Peter's body, exposing his exquisite nakedness.

James smiled at the innocently enticing sight, moving closer to Peter, who reached out to take hold of James's shoulders and watch with his beautiful eyes wide with shock as James went down between Peter's legs with open mouth to take him inside gently.

"Aaahhhhh!" Peter screamed loudly, his nails sinking into the skin over Hook's shoulder blades as he yelled out helplessly as James's mouth moved over him slowly and carefully. " _Mermaid's bosoms_ , _James_! _Ohhhhhh_! _More_ , _please_ , _my love_! Faster! I- I _need_ to-"

James inwardly nodded and sped up his mouth, beginning to alternate his down and up motion with licking and sucking, and it was over for Peter.

Peter screamed loud enough to shake curious fairies watching them nearby off their leaves, forcing them to hover like hummingbirds in the air as he climaxed hard and fast, his slender body jerking with spasms of passion while James swallowed everything he had to give. At least for now.

Peter panted and shook, gasping again sharply and releasing Hook's shoulders reluctantly when the other man pulled off his now soft and damp length, pausing to tenderly and intimately lick him there one more time before gazing up at Peter with dark-sapphire blue, passionate eyes and a pleased smile.

" _J-James_ , you-" Peter choked out weakly, clearly in shock at what Hook had done, as well as how he himself had behaved in response. " _Why_?.."

"Because I wanted to," Hook confessed, taking Peter back into his arms and drawing the sheet and comforter up over them both again. "Ever since I saw you at the pool. I wanted to please you in this way. Have I?"

"Yes, of course," Peter admitted, blushing again and biting his own lower lip briefly before continuing with, "It was _wonderful_. But of course you have done it before, right?"

"No, Peter," James confessed to him, needing there to be honesty between them. "You'll be my first, too. I could never have been with anyone else. I might be a pirate, but even I know that sex is meaningless without love being involved. We were meant to be it seems. I'm very grateful to your mother, Peter, for bringing us together."

Peter laughed, then nodded in agreement with him. "Me, too, my James. Me, too."

* * *

The next morning Hook left Peter with a sweet, flight-inducing kiss to head for the Jolly Roger and pack his belongings while Peter went to arrange with the fairies to have James's wardrobe, some of his tables and his beloved piano carefully moved to their tree home. A couple of his tables and the bed would stay aboard, as well as one of his two spyglasses and navigation items, because the new captain would need them.

James had explained to his men that he was leaving the ship, though not why. He had chosen the new captain, then retreated to his former quarters to ready his things for removal by the fairies, him and Peter.

He sighed, rolling his blue eyes inwardly when Smee followed him inside and shut the door behind himself before speaking up with obvious nervousness. "C'apn? Where are you going, C'apn? Why are you leaving the ship after all these years?"

"I leave, Smee," James answered, moving to face him now while he continued to pack. "Because it's what is best for my future. I leave, because I am getting married."

" _Married_ , C'apn?" Smee asked him, clearly shocked by this information. "To who?"

"To my Peter," he replied simply.

" _Pan_ , C'apn?"

"Yes, Smee. And call me Hook. I am not the captain anymore. I am beloved. I will be husband, lover and mate to the Prince of Neverland, _forever_. It is what we both want, and his mother approves of our relationship."

"I didn't know he has a mother," Smee said in obvious bewilderment.

"Aye, Smee, he does," Hook informed him. "Neverland chose me to teach her most favored child to love. It should be _quite_ an adventure. A life long adventure for us both."

"I see, C'apn- I mean, mister Hook. Well, I had better go and pack, too."

"What for?" Hook asked him in surprise.

"I'm comin' with you, of course, mister Hook. Surely you'll need me?"

"I can not think why," Hook replied honestly. "But if you intend to stay with my Peter and I, then you will need his permission. It is his house."

"Of course he can stay with us, my love," Peter said, flying in through the ship's open window and landing in front of James. "He's your friend. But if I _ever_ find out he was in our bedroom, he's out. Is that understood, Smee?"

"Of course, mister Pan. I understand."

"Good. Then go and pack while I speak with my James."

"Yes, mister Pan."

Smee scurried out of the room quickly and Peter smiled up at Hook with so much happiness in his spring-green eyes it stole James's breath with his mate's inner beauty.

"The fairies are on their way, James. How can I help?"

"Well, I can actually leave my clothes in the wardrobe," he answered him, thinking about it. "And the tables I'm taking don't need packed, nor does my piano. So really only my knickknacks need packed. I am nearly finished. But just you spending time with me is more then enough. More then I could ever have thought to ask for. You're so _beautiful_ , Peter. And I don't mean your body, though that is as well. I mean your spirit, your heart. You have the most beautiful soul of anyone that I have ever known, and you love _me_. I am undeserving of you, and _so_ _honored_ to be yours, Peter."

"Thank you, James. You're very kind," Peter replied, blushing pink at the compliments. He then proceeded to chastise him, too. "But as to you being undeserving, that's a lie, James, and I don't _ever_ want to hear you say it again. I chose _you_ , I want _you_. _I_ _love you_ , James. That makes you worthier then anyone else ever could be. And Neverland would never have approved of you for me if you were not a good man. You know how she is. She would _never_ let anyone hurt me to the extent that losing a lover would. _Trust me_ , James. You are my _everything_."

"I apologize, Peter," Hook replied genuinely, pausing in his packing to reach out with his hand to hold Peter's right hand in his. "You are just so.. _perfect_ and _loving_ and _beautiful_. And being a pirate does not exactly help one's self-esteem levels."

"But you were not only a pirate," Peter replied in honest bewilderment, curling his smaller fingers around James's and squeezing gently. "You _are_ a strong, wonderful man. A musician. An astronomer. Is there anything I don't know?"

"I.. am a composer, a singer and a painter. And.. in order to paint, you should have a certain amount of sketching ability as well."

" _There_! You see?" Peter stated triumphantly, his eyes flashing with his pride at his mate's accomplishments. "You are a brilliant, immensely talented man, and, in all of Neverland, the only one that mother trusted with my heart. It is a big responsibility, but I know that you are up to the challenge of loving me, James."

"You are not a challenge, Peter," Hook responded, appearing embarrassed, though also pleased by Peter's praise of him. "You are a beautiful miracle, and I will never stop being grateful for that day I saw you by the waterfall calling out my name in your rapture."

" _Heh_ ," Peter giggled, blushing pink once more. "What a thing to be remembered for! But if you think I was beautiful.."

"You were!" Hook exclaimed, releasing Peter's hand regretfully in order to move closer and draw his man into his arms to hold him close. "You _are_! You will _always_ be beautiful in my eyes, my sweet Peter. The wonder of everything in Neverland lives in _you_. You could never be anything but _wonderful_. _Beautiful_."

Peter sighed softly with happiness, content, laying his dark honey haired head down against Hook's strong left shoulder and wrapping his arms around the older man's waist just as the fairies flew in through the open ship's window.

"Please take my James's wardrobe to our bedroom," Peter instructed the winged glowing creatures with a smile of clear gratefulness. "Carefully, of course. Take as long as you need to do it safely. These three tables may go in the living room, as well as the piano. I am sure James will move them where he wishes to later. After the wedding. Is there anything else, James?"

"No, Peter. If you could carry my knickknacks, please? I will gather my music for the piano and place it in the bench for faerie transport. I will carry my two easels and art supplies. My palette, paints, sketchbooks and sketching pencils. I intend to sketch and paint many images of you, my darling Peter. I could not ask for a more gorgeous model."

Peter blushed deeper, visibly trembling as he accepted Hook's reluctantly brief kiss upon his lips before the two of them got to work finishing up the last of the packing.

* * *

It was a beautiful starlit early evening with a luminous full moon in the velvet blue sky.

All of the fairies, except Tinkerbell, attended their wedding near mermaid lagoon. Even the faerie Queen and her Consort.

The mermaids were there as Peter had wished, because they were also his friends and had always been there when he needed to talk, or just be near others. He and Tiger Lily had spent many an afternoon or evening in their pleasant company. That was why he had chosen this specific location.

Tiger Lily was there, along with her entire tribe. She was the one standing in to represent Neverland and give Peter's hand to James. Smee, of course, attended as well.

And, to everyone's surprise, the new captain of the Jolly Roger and his men showed up as well to wish them happiness together in their new life.

Hook was wearing his black pants and boots, his white poet style shirt, and his signature red overcoat where he stood beside his intended.

Peter was perfection, dressed in a beautiful white outfit designed by the faeries of Neverland out of flowers and vines that grew in only one location which was sacred to the winged creatures and used for faerie bondings and the delivering of baby faeries.

The vine strap of the dress-styled outfit on Peter's left shoulder came down over the edge of his collarbone on that side, flowing into the gorgeous white flowers which extended over his chest at an angle and ended under the armpit with no strap on the right shoulder.

The white flowers extended down his body, the hem of the dress ending at his knees. More of the white floral vines twined around his left ankle, extending up his calf to wrap around his thigh high up beneath the dress.

He also wore white vines on both his feet, wrapped around his ankles and extending down over the front of his feet to wrap gracefully around two of his toes on each foot. **(similar to the top of a flip flop)**

White flowers and vines were twined in his dark honey toned curls, along with a live, beautiful white praying mantis resting atop one of the flowers. The female insect had kindly agreed to the arrangement, and Peter was very happy she had.

Peter's face was glowing as he smiled at Hook where the ex-pirate waited for him near the Shaman of Tiger Lily's tribe as the Native woman gently led him by the arm to the man who was his future.

The old Shaman began to speak the words when Peter took his place beside James, Tiger Lily moving to stand at her friend's right side.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no loneliness. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling to enter into the days of your life together. And may your days be good and long in Neverland."

The Shaman stepped back then, Tiger Lily taking his place in front of Peter and James with a smile. "Peter, I have a message from Neverland. She wishes to give you a wedding gift. Anything you want."

"Really?" Peter asked her in clear surprise. "But I already have everything I have ever wanted. Do I have to decide now?"

"Not at all," Tiger Lily replied, shaking her head slightly. "When you are ready, she will know your desire."

"Okay. Thank you, Tiger Lily. I will see you later. _After_ our honeymoon."

"Yes. You will. I expect to be your first tree home guest," she teased him with another smile.

* * *

Peter and James returned to their tree home together, Peter moving to the large open window in their bedroom that revealed the lovely starlit night. He reached up with his left hand to gently remove the white female praying mantis from his dark honey tones curls, placing her on the windowsill with a happy smile down at her.

"Thank you, miss mantis. You were very beautiful today. I'm glad you could be part of our wedding. I know that we will never forget it."

"Indeed not," Hook agreed, joining his husband at the window and slipping his arms tenderly around his slender waist from behind. "I doubt anyone shall forget this most wonderful day in the history of Neverland. I know I never shall, Peter, my love."

Peter visibly blushed pink at the words James whispered in his left ear. They both watched the white mantis wriggle her elegant pinchers in acknowledgement of their thanks before she flew up to the large tree branch just outside the window. Clearly she intended to make the special spot her own. Now that it no longer belonged to Tinkerbell, Peter had no objections.

Then he turned in James's arms to face the slightly taller other man, looking up at him for a moment before stretching up on tiptoe to kiss him on the mouth.

James returned the kiss, lifting Peter up into his arms and in tight against his broad chest so that his bare feet left the floor by the several inch difference in their heights, claiming his mouth thoroughly with a loud groan of pleasure.

Peter made a soft, needy whine in reaction, drawing up his legs and hooking them around James's muscular hips, pressing their bodies together even mote intimately while caressing his husband's tongue with his in return. The section of Peter's white flower and vine dress over his groin was pressed flush against the front of Hook's black pants, and Peter whimpered softly with each little shifting motion of his hips as their bodies became closer still.

" _Ohh_ , _Second Star_ , _James_!" Peter gasped out, shuddering hard as his need intensified with the increased contact. " _More_ , _please_! _Hold me tighter_! _I_ \- _I need you inside me_!"

"I will always hold you tight, my Peter," Hook promised him. His deep voice was husky as he spoke while carrying his darling mate over to the circular canopy bed, carefully lowering his beautiful form down into the pool of moonlight on the mattress that shone in from the window and through the bed's black and dark blue silk curtains.

" _And never let go_!" Peter stated fiercely.

"No, I _will not_ let go of you. _I love you_ , _Peter_."

"I love you, too, James," Peter returned with an alluring blush, his brilliant spring-green eyes looking up at him from beneath his long dark honey lashes.

James smiled down at Peter, removing his long red coat and setting it aside over the back of a nearby chair, then removing and placing his thigh high black boots beneath it before joining Peter on the bed.

James positioned himself above Peter, a hand on one side of his head and his hook on the other. One leg was on either side of his hips so he was gazing down into Peter's eyes.

He then reached down between their bodies with his silver hook, carefully lifting the bottom of Peter's white flower dress so he could slip his hand up beneath it. James slowly drew down the delicate-looking vine and flower undergarment, planning to have Peter wear them for him later while he sketched, and then paint his lovely body onto a canvas, tossing them over the side of the bed and onto the floor.

Peter arched up into his touch, his alluring lips parting on a soft cry of surprise and pleasure when James took his excited length into his hand and began to tenderly stroke it. He then released him reluctantly in order to retrieve his small jar of oil from his pants, shedding the rest of his clothing before rejoining Peter in the bed and setting the oil beside himself.

"Would you raise your arms for me, my sweet Peter? I wish to see all of you bared before my eyes. To behold your innocent beauty."

Peter nodded wordlessly, his body shivering as he sat up and lifted his arms above his head so that Hook could draw the delicate-looking garment up over his head and off to reveal his smooth, moon-luminous alabaster skin. James then laid the dress down beside the matching underwear carefully before turning his attention back to Peter.

The vines on his feet, and wrapped around his ankle and leg were still there, as well as in his curly hair. And, high up on his right calf was a light pink lotus blossom and white vine garter accenting his husband's incomparable beauty.

" _Peter_.." James whispered reverently as Neverland's prince lay back again on his bed so that he could see it all. " _You are_ _so beautiful_ , _my love_. It shines from within you like a guiding star."

Peter blushed rose at his compliments, the color flooding his skin in reaction to his pleasure. "Thank you, James. You make me _so happy_. I am _glad_ I can do the same for you. _I love you_."

"I love you, too, Peter. _Always_."

" _James_."

" _Peter_ ," the former pirate growled softly with obvious desire, lowering himself down atop his mate once more and taking his lips with his in a deep, claiming kiss.

Peter trembled beneath him and returned the kiss with intense eagerness, gasping into James's mouth when he felt his oil-slick finger caress his virgin opening. Peter moaned as the sensitive muscle tightened, clenching then releasing against the intimate contact as though his body was begging for Hook's touch. He whimpered softly, beginning to pant and quiver as the finger soothed and then began to push into him slowly.

James slid his tongue into Peter's mouth at the same time, causing another surprised gasp and a pleasant fluttering of Peter's channel muscles along his finger as it slid deeper carefully.

" _James_!" Peter breathed after pulling away from his kiss reluctantly, his voice breathy with the need his husband roused within his heart and lower belly. " _Please_.. _more_. _Love me_ , _love me_!"

" _I do_ ," James promised, adding a second finger when Peter's muscles had relaxed enough to allow it inside. " _I will_."

Peter sighed, his innocent body softening beneath him, his thighs unconsciously parting further as his hips pushed into the touch of his husband's fingers.

He whined in the back of his throat, helpless to hold the sound inside when James added a third finger slowly beside the other two. " _James_! _Unghhh_.. It feels _so good_. To _feel you_ touching me _so_ _intimately_.."

"I am happy I can please you in this way, my sweet Peter," James replied, his voice husky with passion as he whispered in his left ear.

"You please me in so many ways, James. It is a good thing we have forever together, because it will take me that long to list them all to you. You were always the one for me, my love."

"As you were always the one for me, Peter."

James smiled down at Peter, withdrawing his fingers from inside him and then lifting Peter's legs up onto his own broad shoulders while being careful of his hook. The new position made Peter appear even more alluring and beautiful, revealing every part of him to James's adoring and hungry blue-eyed gaze.

Peter was watching him, too, his expression nervous but also longing. He bit his lower lip between his top and bottom teeth lightly, shivering as he observed James reach for the jar of oil again. The other man poured some into his palm before closing and setting it aside once more on the nightstand, beginning to smooth the gleaming liquid over his own hard shaft. A low groan came from deep in James's chest in response to the stimulation of his intimate nerves.

" _Shit_!" James cursed, actually trembling as he met Peter's pleasure-darkened emerald green eyes. "Sorry, Peter. I should not have said that." He removed his hand now, breathing slowly and trying to calm himself down. "I just hope I can last long enough to make this first time good for us both. I will not get another chance, after all."

Peter smiled up at him with shining eyes, reaching up to place both palms on either side of James's face before speaking to him from his heart. "Whether it lasts five minutes, or twenty, it will still be good. Because it is _you_ , _us_. We are not only good together, we are _perfect_ , James. _I love you_."

"I love you, too, Peter. And, yes, we _are_ perfect together."

James lined his hard, aching shaft up with the slick and stretched entrance to Peter's body, leaning down over his and pressing their chests together lightly. He kissed Peter's mouth, taking the contact deeper while beginning to push inside Peter finally.

Peter jerked beneath him in reaction, crying out into his mouth, kissing him in return as Hook pushed deeper, embracing the feeling of having his husband within him for the first time. " _James_! _Hahhh_! Do not stop! _Please_ , come all the way inside me!"

" _Always_ , _Peter_!"

James began thrusting into Peter, slowly at first, then faster, his movements clearly sending Peter into intense spasms of pleasure as Neverland's most favored child's fingers _clung_ tightly to his shoulders while continuing to kiss James with all the strength in his body.

James reached for Peter's beautifully flushed arousal, taking hold of it gently with his fingers and wrapping him in his sword-callused palm before beginning to stroke him in time with the thrusts of his strong hips.

Peter's mouth left his abruptly when he threw his head back on the dark blue and black silk pillows with a surprised gasp, his green eyes wide, still darkened to emerald with his passion and his pretty mouth hanging open as he panted softly in his rapture.

" _J_ - _James_!" Peter whined his name, whimpering in the back of his throat adorably as he gazed up at him. " _Nughhh_! Oh, _faerie dust_ , I- I am going to-"

" _Come for me_ , _Peter_!" James hissed, increasing the speed of his strokes and thrusts as he spoke through his clenched teeth.

Peter's will to resist release shattered, his soaring spirit spiraling off the edge of release into the intense freefall of climax all without his body ever leaving his bed. He screamed loud enough to shake the slender tree branches outside his open bedroom window, once again unknowingly shaking loose a few curious faeries.

Hook groaned, shuddering hard as he felt Peter's body tighten around him, finding his own release deep within his husband. James was visibly shaking as he reluctantly withdrew from Peter and shifted off of him to lay on his right side on the mattress before pulling an also trembling Peter into his arms.

Peter relaxed into James's embrace, returning it by slipping his arms around his lover's torso and laying his head on his bare, dark-haired chest with a peaceful sigh as their breathing slowed and evened out.

His green eyes then gazed up at James through his golden honey lashes and he smiled as he ran his hands up along James's back, laying his palms flat against his shoulder blades with his own arms crossed over each other.

"Thank you, James, my only love. That was _wonderful_. _Feeling you inside me_. _A part of me_. It was the _most_ _amazing adventure_ of my life!"

"Coming from you that is a high compliment, my sweet Peter," James said in reply, his deep voice causing his chest to rumble against Peter's left ear. "I love you, and I am very glad I could please you that much."

"I love you, too, James," Peter said in response, still looking up into his eyes with another blindingly sunny smile before he became more serious. "James?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Would it upset you in any way if I used my wish from Neverland to give you your hand back? I mean, it does not bother me, other then the pain you surely must have experienced when you lost it. But if I could do this for you, it would make me _so happy_."

" _Oh_ , _Peter_ ," James breathed, his eyes widening with shock at his suggestion. "There are no words for me to use to adequately express how much having my other hand back would mean to me. But are you sure there is not something you want for yourself?"

"I can not think of anything more I need, James. I have an amazing home, a best friend in Tiger Lily, and a husband who is perfect for me. All that I want is to make you happy, my James."

"You already have, Peter," James replied before lowering his head down to kiss Peter's lips for a brief, beautifully tender moment. "I promise you already have."


End file.
